


魔法不会说谎

by xiyur



Series: 魔法不会说谎 [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiyur/pseuds/xiyur
Summary: 魔法师诅咒了蝙蝠侠认可的家人，与此同时，刚在哥谭崭露头角的红头罩失踪了，这令蝙蝠侠感到非常困惑。
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Series: 魔法不会说谎 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632277
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 人物属于原作，ooc属于我。  
> 希望可以得到留言和kudos！

“以我全部的魔力为代价，我诅咒，你的家人将在痛苦和不幸中死去！”

在正义联盟又一次击败邪恶巫师的战斗中，蝙蝠侠不幸被诅咒击中，扎坦娜和康斯坦丁联手尝试了各种方法也未能解咒，但幸好可以用魔法物品来抵抗咒语效果。

“这个诅咒会作用到所有你承认的家人身上，使他们被厄运眷顾、最终死于非命，不止局限于血亲。在接下来的一个月里，你必须让所有你认为是家人的人随时带着护符。” 扎坦娜从收藏中捡出需要的材料，询问蝙蝠侠，“我应该做几套护符？”

“四套。”

“布鲁斯？阿卡姆那帮人又弄出什么事了吗？”  
迪克第n次被紧急召回哥谭，风尘仆仆的冲进屋却看到本以为在蝙蝠洞忙碌的众人都坐在大厅里边吃下午茶边说着什么，也就一头雾水的拉开张椅子坐下喘口气。

在阿尔弗雷德为迪克添上茶水的空档，布鲁斯推过一个盒子，示意迪克打开。迪克拎起盒中一串造型奇特的金属饰物，“这是一份礼物？但芭芭拉才喜欢这些挂坠什么的，你是不是拿错了？而且今天也不是什么节日，又或者是我忘了今天是什么谜语人入狱一百天纪念日之类的……”

“不，这是扎坦娜做的护符。”布鲁斯用蝙蝠侠的语气下着指令，“接下来一个月所有人必须随身携带护符，可以放到腰带里或伪装成别的东西，夜巡时也必须带着。”

迪克看了一圈果然提姆和芭芭拉手上各拿着相似的物品，阿尔弗雷德也拿出钥匙串，示意自己把护符挂在了钥匙圈上，“布鲁斯你把它放在哪了？”

“我不需要带，这次的魔法是针对我身边人的。”

考虑到夜翼是蝙蝠义警中唯一没有配备万能腰带的，提姆友情提议，“蝙蝠洞里还有备用的腰带，你可以拿一条去用。”

迪克拿着护符比划了一下，平民装扮还好说，揣兜里就行，夜翼制服为了行动方便做的轻薄，不管鞋底还是身上塞了东西都太明显，还容易在战斗中遗失，只好接受了提姆的建议。至于腰带款式问题，虽然没公开承认过，但有点段数的反派都知道夜翼是跟蝙蝠侠一伙的，倒也无所谓了。

大致讨论了一番后，众人下到蝙蝠洞，阿尔弗雷德找出条新做的万用腰带按照夜翼制服的配色涂装，迪克也交流起不好通过通讯工具交流的情报来。布鲁海文最近没什么大事发生，小偷小闹之类夜翼一个人就能解决，倒是哥谭新出现了个自称红头罩的不法分子，行迹可疑，来历不明，又用着小丑曾用过的称号，与蝙蝠侠交手数次而不落下风，很是值得注意。

“需不需要我留下来帮忙？”

“不用，有神谕和罗宾帮忙就够了，我已经在红头罩经常出现的地方放了足够的窃听器和摄像头，迟早能抓住他。”

然而在接下来一周里，没有任何设备记录到红头罩的出现。


	2. Chapter 2

红头罩的销声匿迹并没有让蝙蝠侠防松警戒，以他多年对付反派的经验来看，一时的沉寂往往是在酝酿更大的阴谋。

在日常破坏了黑面具的武器交易，又随手逮捕几个强盗后，蝙蝠侠发射钩爪荡到高处，用目光划定了今天要检查的地区。红头罩在哥谭出现的时日尚短，还没有打下多深的根基，只要本地黑帮没插手，地毯式排查总能找到他的下落。  
近日来除了阿卡姆越狱的时候，蝙蝠侠几乎把大半空余时间用在了这件事上，随着搜查的进行，红头罩在战斗技巧太过娴熟需要警惕外，又被打上了消灭证据手段熟练、疑似惯犯的标签。综合了各处得来的情报，又由罗宾和神谕联手分析，总算找到了几处疑似红头罩落脚点的地方，蝙蝠侠阻止了罗宾的跟随，执意亲自去逐一排查。

“哗啦”一下破窗而入，蝙蝠侠就地一滚后迅速向四周扔了几个催泪弹，不待烟雾散去，就持着蝙蝠镖搜寻起来。屋内并没有人，除窗口被解除的警报装置外，并未发现其他防范措施，房间的主人似乎是匆匆离去的，桌子上还摆着吃剩一半的意大利面，上面业已长出花花绿绿的毛，蝙蝠侠取了少许放到证物袋中，又继续翻找着其他地方。  
衣柜后藏着的保险柜里整齐码放的枪支弹药上未能提取到完整的指纹，洗漱间也只收获了可能残留口腔皮屑的牙刷和不确定主人的一团毛发，蝙蝠侠仔细收起从下水道口提取的样品，确定其他地方没什么可检查，又抱着红头罩或许还会回来的念头，在房间不起眼的地方布置下多个摄像头，这才原路返回飘然而去。

在蝙蝠洞里，布鲁斯摘下头盔，一样样拿出证物启动仪器分析起来，意大利面霉变的过于严重，又拌了许多酱料，只能测出红头罩离开在一周以上，牙刷涮的十分干净，刷毛上残留的痕迹也不足以检测出dna，布鲁斯也只能寄希望于从下水道口掏出的毛发了。

猫毛、纺织品纤维、塑料丝、不带毛囊的头发……布鲁斯把污物一根根分开，总算找出两根含有毛囊能够检查dna的头发来，第一根匹配的是红头罩手下被蝙蝠侠送进监狱的小喽啰，第二根……

“这不可能——”

第二根头发匹配成功，头发属于二代罗宾杰森·陶德，一个已死之人。

那栋房子竣工于杰森死后，二代罗宾不可能在那里留下头发，那么这是什么人在挑衅蝙蝠侠或有针对蝙蝠家的阴谋？有罗伊·哈珀的例子在前，蝙蝠侠实在无法不多想。但不管是谁做下了这样的事，胆敢用他死去的孩子做文章，他是绝对不会放过他们的。但在那之前，蝙蝠侠需要先查看墓地，看看是否真的有人动了杰森的尸体，又或者只是在从前和二代罗宾的交手中收集了生物样本。

阿卡姆有人越狱的警报声响起，布鲁斯如一阵旋风般驱车冲出，这一夜不幸撞到蝙蝠侠手里的反派都遭受了数倍于往日的殴打。


	3. Chapter 3

当从阿卡姆跑出来的疯子们在哥谭各处狂欢时，杰森陶德，AKA红头罩正蜷缩在下水道里，按着腹部的伤口艰难的喘着气。

他本来正舒舒服服的吃着夜宵，突然手下打电话来说有人砸场子，杰森随手抓上几样装备匆匆出门，热腾腾冒着香气的意大利面也只能先放着，兴许回来得快还能再吃两口。

按理这不过是又一场普通又寻常的战斗，但天知道砸场的小混混里有个从海军陆战队退下来的，他退伍前私藏了一匣子特种弹，又正好在今天带了出来。看着同伴们一个个惨叫着倒下，这家伙惊慌失措的乱射一通，好巧不巧的打到了红头罩制服破损的地方，杰森喉头一甜，幸而夜里灯光昏暗，制服上血色并不明显，问题还不大。  
杰森强撑着把余下的喽啰放倒，故作无事的吩咐了手下几句，就从小巷里跑开，准备去最近的安全屋包扎自己。结果在短短几百米的路上，他先是一头撞进了稻草人遗留的小陷阱，又险些被从黑暗中伸出的藤蔓缠上惊动毒藤女，等到离目的地只有一条街的距离时，又眼睁睁看着安全屋被路过交火的黑帮炸上了天。

小心躲过不时在空中飞过的蝙蝠侠和罗宾，红头罩转道前往另一个位于附近的安全屋，走到半路又不巧被一个黑面具的手下认出。打手们见红头罩孤身一人，也就大着胆子围上去，杰森打光了身上剩余的子弹，又从黑面具的人手里抢了几把枪，这才仗着对犯罪巷的熟悉脱身，找了间没人的屋子喘息一二。

接下来几天别说回安全屋了，杰森哪怕是去弄点食物药品都会碰到黑帮的人，只能有一顿没一顿的，靠自身的愈合能力强撑着。虽然初来乍到没表明立场，地头蛇们多半还在观望红头罩是否有合作的价值，但当他们也不会介意顺手干掉红头罩来向其他人展现实力。

不得已，为了隐藏身份，杰森把头罩丢进下水井里，保留了防弹衣但在外面裹上了脏兮兮的破旧衣物，藏身于下水道等流浪汉栖身的地方。只要藏好他过于结实的肌肉和饱满的脸颊，在遇到人时瑟缩点，说话时带着哥谭底层人惯用的俚语，这就是个完美的伪装。

虽然避免了黑帮的关注，但杰森获取食物药品的可能也进一步减少。除了在一家毁于火拼的药店拿了几盒药外，杰森只在莱斯利医生向穷人散发药物时得到过几片抗生素，他还不得不在和流浪汉争夺地盘时控制好力度，结果被一群没有经受过训练的平民赶出街区，还失去了积攒下的少量食物。

杰森的伤口日益恶化，市面上所流通的普通抗生素对此作用不大，杰森弄到的抗生素量也不够。红头罩的制服里只放了少量急救用的物资，足够他在受伤时赶到最近的据点，却不够他用到痊愈。他从干净些的衣物上撕下几条布，充作绷带扎在伤口上，但渐渐连这样的布条也所剩无几。

到底红头罩的势力只是建立在杰森武力威慑下，如果他联系手下暴露出自己现在的情况，只怕等来的不是救兵而是要命的子弹。早知今日，他在拿到第一笔钱的时候就该在哥谭像仓鼠一样到处建立粮仓，免得带着雄心壮志回来复仇不成，还像老鼠不明不白的死在了阴沟里。

这熟悉的声音是蝙蝠镖，然后是枪掉在地上的响声，在披风下落带起的风声后，是拳拳到肉的碰撞和犯人的惨叫连连。杰森苦中作乐的听着地面上蝙蝠侠痛殴罪犯的音乐剧，一声不发，小心的藏的更往里了一点。


	4. Chapter 4

蝙蝠侠行事一向雷厉风行。

既然怀疑有人动过杰森的棺木，布鲁斯自然要去墓地亲手检查。按理说这需要申请手续，但只要一张数额足够的钞票，再随便编上个理由，墓地看守人自然会对之后几小时发生的事情视而不见。

布鲁斯从车厢里拿出工具，一铲铲挖开湿润的泥土，等到棺木完全展现在视野中时，他下到坑中，解除报警器掀起棺盖。既是意料之外也是意料之中，棺材里是空的。再仔细看，连棺材也不是自己当初定的那一具，布鲁斯一拳砸了上去，满腔怒火的同时飞速思考起来。

能在蝙蝠侠的眼皮底下盗走棺木，还不漏一点风声，这种事不是一般人能做得到的。况且他们是出于什么动机，要费尽心思的带走一个普通人的尸体？富豪布鲁斯韦恩夭折于意外事故的养子不值得这样做，对方必然是冲着蝙蝠侠来的。

现在红头罩的事情可以先缓一缓，蝙蝠侠要先找到是谁带走了杰森，也许其他蝙蝠义警的平民身份已经暴露。蝙蝠侠的敌人多如牛毛，布鲁斯也早就做过身份暴露的应急预案，他等不及将土填回墓坑，就开始给迪克提姆和芭芭拉打电话，让他们随时做好逃生准备。

等布鲁斯回到庄园，提姆已经从学校请假赶了回来，正装作普通青少年样的翻着伪装过的阿卡姆反派资料剪报。等布鲁斯再三确认了庄园没有外人潜入，也不存在不是由蝙蝠家安装的监控设备后，两人一起下到蝙蝠洞，调出自杰森下葬后出入过哥谭的各势力情报，神谕也在线上分担了部分工作，在繁多且复杂的资料中筛选起来。

在这个过程中，布鲁斯不得不讲起自己是如何从在红头罩安全屋获取的样本里检测出杰森的dna，又在去墓地检查时发现杰森的遗体被盗，在提姆眼中，布鲁斯此时有些过于冷静了，连迪克都在通讯频道里暴走，申请由夜翼出马去可疑势力一探究竟，被布鲁斯强硬拒绝。

“蝙蝠侠，我觉得这件事应该申请联盟介入。”在神谕排除掉七成确定无关的情报后，剩下的情报依然太多——毕竟哥谭向来混乱，还有许多外来势力时不时插上一手，只凭蝙蝠家几个人也是没法在隔了这么久后又没有明确线索的情况下，找出到底是什么人带走了杰森的。

在神谕提出这个建议时，众人都没有想到蝙蝠侠会同意，因此当蝙蝠侠真的联络了联盟，要求钢骨“帮联盟资助人布鲁斯·韦恩找回被盗墓贼偷走的儿子遗体”时，提姆捧着咖啡边喝边琢磨，蝙蝠侠是不是被魔法打坏了脑子，才允许正义联盟插手哥谭事务，还精分的越来越自然了。

把大部分不涉及秘密身份的情报转交钢骨后，蝙蝠侠在接下来几天里，除了基本的夜巡，都在分析剩下的档案资料，但始终一无所获。

直到戈登局长传来消息，说黑帮们宣称红头罩已死，开始瓜分他的地盘并为此展开激烈的械斗，蝙蝠侠才再次将视线转回到红头罩身上。


	5. Chapter 5

红头罩是什么人，来自哪里？他的立场如何，想在哥谭做什么？都尚不为人知，但蝙蝠侠不惮往最坏的可能想。

虽然红头罩只对黑面具、企鹅人之流的势力下手，也没杀过普通民众，但以他战斗能力之高超、扩张地盘之娴熟，又有购买抢掠了大量军火的记录，实在是太有成为超级罪犯的潜力，蝙蝠侠都不知道该不该希望红头罩搞一波大事，好送他进阿卡姆了。

在揍翻了一波波肆意交火的帮派分子，并审讯其中红头罩的亲信后，蝙蝠侠有点相信红头罩是真的出事了，因此在哥谭大范围的动乱平息后，蝙蝠电脑中有关红头罩的消息不再被作为重点关注。

扎坦娜在又一次涉及魔法的战斗后，为蝙蝠侠检查时顺手查了下上次诅咒的情况，却发现诅咒被触发了，“蝙蝠侠，你的家人是不是没有戴好护符？他们中至少有一个应验了诅咒。”

“不可能，我确定他们每个人都不会把护符离身。”

“那就肯定还有其他人被魔法认定是你的家人，你得尽快找到他或他们，否则他或他们必然在半个月内厄运缠身，死于非命。”

除了迪克、提姆、芭芭拉还有阿尔弗雷德，还有什么人可以被称为蝙蝠侠的家人吗？考虑到魔法的判定规则过于模糊，蝙蝠侠逐一排除了和蝙蝠侠关系处于友善的戈登局长等人，又从布鲁斯韦恩的血亲中筛了一遍，都没有发现谁在最近半个月出过事，扎坦娜提供的诅咒探测道具也证明了，这些人身上并没有受到诅咒的迹象。反倒是在排检和蝙蝠侠有过暧昧的女性时，意外在刺客联盟发现了一个来历可疑、岁数微妙的孩子。

设法取得dna，证实他确实是布鲁斯韦恩的亲生子后，蝙蝠侠当仁不让的打上刺客联盟，带走了名为达米安的孩子，众人也都觉得这大概就是被漏掉的那个家人。然而在给达米安戴上扎坦娜提供的护符后，魔法显示那个诅咒依然在生效中，就让人不由怀疑起是否是检测魔法出了错来。

扎坦娜受邀赶到蝙蝠洞，对夜翼、神谕、罗宾及遮住面目的一老一小从头到尾检查了好几遍，非常肯定的说这几人都没有被黑巫师的诅咒影响过，蝙蝠侠也一再肯定自己再没有遗漏在外的家人，但魔法又分明表示着，诅咒正在发挥着效力，还随着接近一个月的期限在不断加强。

蝙蝠侠是相信扎坦娜的专业水平的，但此刻他也不禁怀疑起是不是检测魔法出了错。在蝙蝠侠委婉表达了这个想法后，扎坦娜脾气再好也要生气，表示如果蝙蝠侠肯配合提供血液并参与仪式，自己绝对能找到那个被诅咒缠上的人。

总所周知，蝙蝠家一向对魔法十分警惕，所以蝙蝠侠在知道诅咒生效后，都只是要了魔法道具自己去查，而不是直接找联盟内的几位魔法系出手相助，因此蝙蝠侠是不准备答应这个提议的，然而在老管家接下来两天不间断的劝说，和其他人伙食正常只有布鲁斯顿顿华夫饼加牛奶的‘关怀’下，蝙蝠侠最终还是答应了请扎坦娜施法。

此时距一个月结束还有7天。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 达米安在刺客联盟时，不满足“蝙蝠侠承认的家人”这个条件，所以不受诅咒影响。


	6. Chapter 6

魔法仪式并不是随便就能举行的，扎坦娜拿出一堆压箱底的魔法材料，或碾碎或煅烧，配合着蝙蝠侠的血液，调配出一罐黑漆漆的液体，在选好的空地上勾画了一大片法阵。周围几公顷土地都已被韦恩集团买下，还建立了空壳厂房作为掩护，由夜翼和罗宾在外围负责驱赶可能误入的人，神谕和便士一做后勤支援，蝙蝠侠深吸口气，站到阵眼处，任由扎坦娜启动法阵。

在一连串意义不明的咒语后，扎坦娜分别在魔法阵的几处节点注入魔力，于是从蝙蝠侠身上分出了几束银色的光带，延伸向了未知的空间。

“每一条光带都代表着你和家人间的牵绊。” 扎坦娜这样解释。

其中一道光束远远指向韦恩庄园的方向，令蝙蝠侠非常担心会因此暴露身份，正想着怎么编个理由糊弄过去，扎坦娜开口打消了他的忧虑，“只有主持仪式的魔法师和被标记的当事人能够看到光束，其他人不会发现你是谁的，至于我，早在见过你几次后就发现你是布鲁斯韦恩了。”她耸耸肩，“魔法可不仅仅是靠面容来识别一个人的。”

蝙蝠侠决定在此后加深对魔法的了解，蝙蝠家的制服也是时候更新换代一波了。

光束只能维持两个小时，夜翼、罗宾和神谕分别报告了身上的光束和自身所处方位，让蝙蝠侠排除掉了他们的三条光束，守在蝙蝠洞的阿尔弗雷德也确认了最粗和最细的两条光束分别属于他和达米安，而蝙蝠侠身上还余下一条光束，经夜翼和罗宾绕哥谭巡视一圈确定并未出哥谭，就动身开始寻找光束的另一端了。

由于魔法产生的光束直来直去，有很大一部分穿在建筑里，蝙蝠侠没法从天空俯瞰到光束的终点，只能顺着光束，一点点摸索过去。还好这个魔法不要求蝙蝠侠留在法阵内，光束也一直在随着蝙蝠侠的移动而移动，大大方便了寻找的过程，很快众人就发现，光束最终指向了哥谭最穷也是最混乱的贫民区。

夜翼已经脑补起和不知名女子和布鲁斯韦恩春风一度后家境中落，沦落贫民区还发现自己有了孩子，于是母子相依为命艰难度日的长篇情景剧了。

贫民区的建筑破破烂烂，还有很多是居民拿石头砖块自己垒起来的，地形错综复杂，找人并不容易。在墙角屋檐下或躺或坐的流浪汉们对蝙蝠家义警视而不见，不时还有人被撞破勒索打劫现场，见到义警们连受害者带犯人都跑的比兔子还快，转眼就在小巷里没了踪影。这种情形蝙蝠家见得多了，也只能扔几个蝙蝠镖震慑一下。

绕来绕去浪费了不少时间，蝙蝠侠抵达了一处路面，却发现光束正直直的指向地下。神谕调出哥谭地下水道的设计图，证实这下面有几十年前设计的排水道，于是三人又在神谕指路下，找到最近相通的下水口，下去一路走过去，终于找到了目标人物——一个气息奄奄的流浪者。

想过去看的夜翼被拦下，蝙蝠侠拿着蝙蝠镖警惕上前，确定了对方是真晕了而不是装晕，又面色惨淡一副奄奄一息的样子，上手从头到尾摸了一遍，感到布料按下去的质感不太对，不由眉头一皱，从昏迷者腰间摸出两把没了子弹的枪。

“这可真是相当哥谭了，流浪者吃不上饭却能拿到枪支。”

蝙蝠侠没理睬夜翼的俏皮话，扒开昏迷者既脏且破的大衣，发现里面套着防弹衣，这绝不是一个平民应该有的。继续脱下去，蝙蝠侠发现导致对方昏迷的主要原因应该是腹部已经感染了的伤口，还有轻微的脱水，从腰带里拿出应急药物处理了下，昏迷者身体反射性的抽搐，但并没有醒来。

把从昏迷者身上搜出来的东西交给罗宾拿着，蝙蝠侠抱起人返回了蝙蝠洞。留守在蝙蝠洞的扎坦娜帮忙给昏迷的人解了诅咒，证实蝙蝠侠找对了人，就离开了，而夜翼帮着阿尔弗雷德为昏迷者清除腐肉处理伤口，蝙蝠侠则带着罗宾查起对方的身份来。


	7. Chapter 7

电脑很快得出分析结果，从昏迷者身上抽取的血样完美匹配上了遗体至今下落不明的二代罗宾。蝙蝠侠不信邪，又测了几次结果还是一样。而罗宾那边，两把枪的弹道特征和在红头罩出没现场收集到的子弹相吻合，证明了他们救回来的很可能是失踪多日的红头罩。

提姆过来跟蝙蝠侠报告结果，却正好看到蝙蝠电脑上放大了的二代罗宾照片，和再一次弹出的“匹配成功”，不由惊呼，“杰森？”

夜翼丢下纱布冲过来，同样看到了屏幕，“布鲁斯这是真的吗？”

“不，应该是克隆人。”蝙蝠侠启动进一步的分析程序，试图从端粒等细节处找到克隆所留下的破绽，但显然幕后黑手对克隆技术很有研究，将这些都还原的很到位。

在阿尔弗雷德替昏迷者包扎妥当后，蝙蝠侠不顾几人反对，用手铐束缚带把人牢牢拴住，又采集起手脚的十指指纹、牙齿形状，对比电脑中的记录都一一吻合了，其身上部分伤疤也能与二代罗宾最后的照片对应上。到这一步了，在场的另外三人都认为克隆不可能做到这种程度，只有蝙蝠侠还固执己见，坚信自己迟早能找出证据来支持他的观点。

夜翼和蝙蝠侠大吵一架，气冲冲的脱掉制服摔门出去了，提姆不敢插话，把自己缩成小小一团，顺着墙边溜走了，只有阿尔弗雷德还淡定收拾着用过的医疗用品。

“布鲁斯老爷，我认为把杰森少爷留在洞穴里不利于他养伤，也许我该上楼收拾间房间出来。”

“不，我们不能把一个身份不明的人带上去。”蝙蝠侠不赞成。

“那布鲁斯老爷您不会介意我为客人改善一下居住环境吧。”阿尔弗雷德搬出张折叠床，铺好床单被褥，把昏迷者擦拭干净换上干净衣物，试图在不牵动到伤口的前提下挪他到床上，结果错估了对方体重而失败。

阿尔弗雷德直起身，“您可怜的老管家年老体衰，实在搬不动这位年轻人，不知蝙蝠侠愿不愿意提供点微小的帮助？”蝙蝠侠不大情愿的照做后，阿尔弗雷德给昏迷者掖好被子，吊上一瓶营养液，就善解人意的离开，留蝙蝠侠和对方共处一室。

既然没了其他人在场，蝙蝠侠也不必再严格控制表情，他有些失神的坐在折叠床边，凝视着昏迷者尽管两颊凹陷毫无血色，仍十分接近蝙蝠侠曾用电脑模拟出的杰森长大后样子的面容。

死者不会复活，这是世间亘古不变的铁律。蝙蝠侠见识过魔法根源的守护者，也阅读过绿灯军团的资料，不管魔法还是外星科技，都只能作用在活着的个体上，那些试图用魔法复活亲人的，不是施法失败，就是召唤出顶着他们亲人外表的怪物，驱魔人手中这样的事例有成百上千。

虽然如此，蝙蝠侠还是没把昏迷者送出去，而是下了足够的迷药，又在周围放了足够的克制邪恶生物及黑魔法的物品，这才离开去问魔法专业人士寻求意见。

“那个诅咒也会作用到目标的克隆体上吗？”蝙蝠侠约了扎坦娜谈话。

“不，只有被你承认的个体才会受影响。”魔法师挑眉，想起蝙蝠侠找到的那个不明人士，她隔空点蝙蝠铠甲，“为什么不承认呢，他就是你久别重逢的那个人。魔法不会说谎，但你的心会。”


	8. Chapter 8

即使已经被扎坦娜知道了真实身份，蝙蝠侠也不想让她知道二代罗宾的事情，只挑出重点问，“他没查出过特殊血统或异能，我也确认他当初确实过世了，请你好好想一想，有没有什么魔法能近乎完全的冒充一个人？”

扎坦娜没介怀蝙蝠侠的含糊其辞，坦陈在蝙蝠洞时并没发现有恶魔或鬼魂插手的迹象，但她会回去找找藏书，没准能找到蝙蝠侠要的答案。

“说不定是某种未知的奇迹眷顾了你呢。”女魔法师摊了摊手。

当蝙蝠侠回到洞穴，发现蝙蝠洞里空无一人。匆匆换下制服赶到楼上，布鲁斯看到他的囚徒被连人带床搬到了客房里，不但没被绑着，还有个穿着休闲的迪克格雷森在旁边捧着盆奶油爆米花吃的津津有味。

“迪克！”

“噢布鲁斯你回来啦。”迪克浮夸的演起戏来，“阿尔弗雷德在购物路上遇到了这个可怜的年轻人，我们看他状况不太好，就把他救回来了，你应该不会有意见吧。”

布鲁斯能怎么办，把人再搬回蝙蝠洞？估计自己一出门，他们就又把人搬上来了。布鲁斯只好默认了阿尔弗雷德和迪克的行为，并严肃强调此人身份不明，决不能在他面前暴露义警身份，以及等对方伤势好转些要送走云云。

“好的好的，没问题。”迪克答应的并不走心，于是又被布鲁斯拉到走廊里训导了许久，才两眼放空的飘回来，继续吃东西。

杰森的醒来比所有人预期的要早。在意识回归时，杰森就发现自己不但被人从下水道带走，还被妥帖的处理好伤口，躺在柔软且绝不是医院的床上，肚子也没再叫嚣着饥饿。他装作还没醒，仔细分辨周围的声音，确认附近没有人，就迅速起来扯掉手上输液的针头，寻找起合适的逃离路线来。

窗户和门都锁着，窗户连着警报器，一旦玻璃被打破就会发出警报，门外不知外面有多少人把守，也不能轻易打开。杰森仔细搜寻整个房间，试图找点什么充做武器，家具都是上好的木料，装潢也十分精美，墙上贴着壁纸，花瓶中盛着盛放的鲜花，越看杰森越觉得眼熟，还没等他想起这份眼熟来自哪里，就听到门外传来隐约的脚步声。

杰森迅速拎了花瓶躲到门后，但当门真的开了，阿尔弗雷德推着餐车走进来，杰森不禁愣住了。见鬼，怎么是韦恩庄园！哪怕醒来看到小丑那涂满颜料的脸都好过如此，蝙蝠们怎么会找到自己。杰森不可能对阿尔弗雷德下手，只好抱着自己身份不一定暴露的侥幸心理，把花瓶由拎改成捧，假装自己是在欣赏上面的花纹。

阿尔弗雷德看到空空的被褥后环顾四周，立刻看到了捧着个空花瓶的杰森，他挑起眉头，边摆放好汤碗，边语气平和的说，“很荣幸您喜欢我挑选的花瓶，但请您先把它放到旁边，先用点食物，我想，您现在应该很需要他们。”

杰森尴尬的把花瓶放回桌面，被阿尔弗雷德指挥着坐好，系上餐巾。杰森喝着香浓的肉汤，纠结极了，阿尔弗雷德这是认出他了，还是没有呢？


	9. Chapter 9

汤的分量不多，杰森还没想好接下来怎么做，碗就空了。然而阿尔弗雷德是如此体贴，他什么问题都没问，给杰森换了药，就推着东西离开了。

在关门前，杰森听到楼下迪克在哀嚎着讨要吃食，就知道如果自己试图离开，必然会遭到夜翼的阻拦。虽然腹部不再隐隐作痛，但杰森知道这只是止痛药带来的错觉，在饿了许多天后，少许的进食对体力的恢复也有限，估计就连那个新来的罗宾都能吊打他。

逃是肯定逃不了，但就这么认命可不是红头罩的作风，杰森打了无数腹稿，决定如果被戳穿身份，就死不承认。反正蝙蝠家的信息都是绝密，在不动用蝙蝠洞资料的情况下，谁都没法对外界证明他是布鲁斯韦恩死去的养子，难道韦恩家还能毫无理由的囚禁一位普通市民吗？

于是杰森理直气壮的走出了房间，但出乎意料的是，并没有人上来就喊他名字。阿尔弗雷德是一贯的彬彬有礼，迪克几度想上来搭话都被提姆拉走，这位新任罗宾还递给杰森一盘新出炉的甜饼，在杰森以为他要说什么时，转身拿着煮好的咖啡就走了。

杰森不可能去主动搭话，一时不知道该做什么，就又回到房间里待着了。客房里有卫浴和换洗的衣服，吃喝都由阿尔弗雷德送上来，还有不知谁放在床头的几本书，虽然只是些探案集，倒也能打发时间。

到底年轻力壮，在充足的食物供应下，杰森的伤口愈合的很快，还有精力搜寻全身，从边边角角甚至是绷带的夹层里找出一堆疑似窃听器定位器的零碎物件。杰森记好件数，把东西原样放了回去，准备等逃跑的时候再拆，免得打草惊蛇。

而此时的蝙蝠侠正在前往刺客联盟的路上。

先前将资料给钢骨时，蝙蝠侠并没抱太大希望，结果过了这么多天后，钢骨突然发来消息，说可能发现了是谁带走了二代罗宾。正好蝙蝠侠在为阿尔弗雷德和迪克擅作主张生气，就独自回了瞭望塔。

钢骨对比了大量的数据，发现刺客联盟有一段时间反常的活跃，当时刺客联盟向哥谭投入了不少精力，却没做出任何被记档的大事，实在不符合他们无利不起早的风格。再从刺客联盟那边查，在这段时间也确实有过不明来历的东西运进，但具体运了什么就不是钢骨能查到的了，只能由蝙蝠侠亲自确认。

布鲁斯毫不怀疑雷肖古做得出盗走二代罗宾遗骸这样的事，动机就更好找了，蝙蝠侠从来不缺被人针对的理由。在蝙蝠飞机上有针对性的找了更多情报后，蝙蝠侠发现近几年刺客联盟不光在搜罗有关蝙蝠侠和罗宾的情报，还派人到哥谭做了不少手脚，连红头罩的崛起，背后都能找到几分刺客联盟插手的迹象。

蝙蝠侠越翻越是如怒中烧，既是为杰森，也因为没有发现这一切的自己。


	10. Chapter 10

蝙蝠侠在刺客联盟长驱直入，除了最初击败了一波刺客外，再无人阻拦。而等他闯入书房，雷肖古已命人准备好了红酒和酒杯，神态自若的等在那里。

“真遗憾，蝙蝠侠，我已经没有第二个孙辈可以让你带走了。那么我想你也许是来和我喝一杯的？”

蝙蝠侠掀开桌子，揪着雷肖古的领子把他抵在墙上， “把杰森交出来。”

“我不知道你在说什么。”

“我已经查清楚是刺客联盟从哥谭带走了杰森，你对他做了什么！”

“我只是治好了他的脑子，并给予了适当的教导罢了。蝙蝠侠你挑选罗宾的眼光真的很不错，不管理查德、提摩西还是杰森都非常有天赋，要不是他坚持要离开，我还真想在联盟里给他安排个好位置。”

蝙蝠侠察觉对话的展开不太对，为什么雷肖古会用治好这个词？

“他身上出了什么问题。”

“我不知道他为什么会复活，但我的属下发现他时，他就那么浑浑噩噩的在哥谭街头游荡，只凭本能和人争夺食物，毫无理智可言，也无法沟通，还是拉萨路池让他恢复了神智。在这一点上，你应该感谢我的帮助，至于他恢复后为什么不回哥谭，那都是他自己的选择，我不认为应该干预。”

复活，拉萨路池，一个可怕的想法出现在蝙蝠侠心头。

“你说杰森复活了？”

“什么？你不是发现了红头罩是你的第二个罗宾才来找我的吗？”雷肖古有些意外。

“红头罩不是你用杰森的遗体克隆出来的吗？”

“你居然把他当成了克隆人，真是太可笑了，”雷肖古语气中带着几分怜悯，“看来蝙蝠侠也不如传闻中那样洞悉一切，联盟要是有这样的技术，为什么要克隆一个死讯广为人知的罗宾，还只派去在哥谭小打小闹给你添堵？我为什么不克隆几个正义联盟的成员，放出去取代他们的身份，再借此掌控正义联盟呢。” 

蝙蝠侠沉默了片刻，“我不相信你。”

“我也不需要你相信。”雷肖古整理了下被蝙蝠侠弄乱的衣襟，吩咐下人送客。蝙蝠侠知道自己从雷肖古这是问不出什么了，也就配合的离开。

在走到一处洞穴的拐角时，他突然打晕了领路的刺客，穿着干练的塔利亚从阴影中走出，“吾爱，你还是和当年一样敏锐。”

“达米安的事我还没有和刺客联盟算账。”

“达米安是联盟的继承人，只有在联盟他才能接受到最好的训练。”

“训练他成为又一个满手血腥的刺客？我会给他应有的教育，但绝不是以刺客联盟的方式。”

塔利亚靠近，轻抚凯夫拉纤维下紧绷的肌肉，“达米安可以由你抚养一段时间，但他注定属于联盟，至于你想要的答案，我已经让人送到外面了，你看了就会明白。”

蝙蝠侠回到停放蝙蝠飞机的地方，看到了一个破了大洞的棺材，只一眼他就看出，上面的痕迹是从内部破坏造成的。


	11. Chapter 11

塔利亚的暗示蝙蝠侠接收到了，但他宁愿是自己理解错了。他里里外外的检查过，无论是棺材的木料还是里面的垫布，又或是缝隙中的泥土血污，都证明这具棺材无疑是用来埋葬杰森的那一具。但这些都可以伪造，蝙蝠飞机配备的仪器有限，他需要回蝙蝠洞再好好查查。

然而蝙蝠侠进入蝙蝠洞时，正看到夜翼和罗宾在启动蝙蝠车，他跳下飞机，“哪里出了事？”

“布鲁斯！”夜翼找到主心骨似得扑过来，“杰森把护符和定位器都扔了，不知道跑哪去了！”

本来离一个月结束没剩几天，大家同意了蝙蝠侠保密身份的做法后，自然没人和杰森说诅咒的事。结果藏在绑带里的护符被杰森当做定位器，在从韦恩大宅逃跑时，连着其他零零碎碎的东西一道丢进了湖里，只穿了身单衣离开。

迪克可没忘记之前杰森被诅咒坑成了什么样子，夜晚的哥谭本来就不安全，杰森什么都没带，身上还带着伤，随便撞上个有名有姓的反派都够他受的，再万一直接应验了诅咒，可就后悔也来不及了。芭芭拉被电话叫来，正帮阿尔弗雷德一起查看周边的监控记录，但也只能大概判断杰森往哪个方向走，然后就得靠人力撒网找了。

出乎迪克预料的是，蝙蝠侠不但同意了他们的做法，还主动参与进来，让神谕报告了当前有哪些地方正发生械斗，与夜翼罗宾各领几处分头去找。

在寻找了半个夜晚后，夜翼在企鹅人的地盘上发现了杰森，他正掺和在企鹅人手下和外来者的混战中，同时被两边当做敌人打。

眼见杰森身上血淋淋的不知道又伤了哪，所站位置的上方一扇窗户摇摇欲坠，夜翼急忙从腰带中掏出自己的护符，缠到钩爪上丢过去，在玻璃掉落的前一刻险之又险的拉开了杰森。杰森猝不及防被勾住一条腿，刚骂骂咧咧的站起来，就看到夜翼拉着的绳索突然断裂，夜翼本人朝着一堆建筑材料坠落下去。

杰森还没有忘记，迪克一生中最大的恐惧就来源于亲眼目睹父母从空中坠落，他拼着挨了几刀，冲上去拉住摔的翻了两个滚，差点一路骨碌进钢筋丛的夜翼，却引起得了全场的注意。

“干掉他们！他是和夜翼一伙的！”

见两帮人一起涌上来，杰森急忙给晕头转向的夜翼脸上来了几下，“迪基鸟醒醒，你带没带多余的钩爪或火力足够的家伙，要不然咱俩今天就都要交代在这里了。”

夜翼突然清醒，“太好了小翅膀你承认了！”

他掏掏万能腰带，能派上用场的也就是闪光弹烟雾弹，又分了根短棍和几个蝙蝠镖给杰森。见杰森要用蝙蝠镖去解开腿上缠着的绳子，夜翼连忙制止，“别拿掉护符，你会被诅咒害死的。”

杰森很快把这句话和夜翼突然掉下来联系到一起，“所以你会掉下来，是因为把护符给了我？”

“没办法，谁让你把你的那份护符不知扔到哪里了呢。”

“啧，你迟早会害死自己的。”


	12. Chapter 12

蜂拥而上的打手阻止了他们继续叙旧。

尽管对面都是些小喽啰，但夜翼摔断了一条腿，杰森也担心方才的事情重演不敢离远了，束手束脚打的颇为狼狈。幸好罗宾很快赶到，使局势迅速逆转，等蝙蝠侠从天而降时，黑帮打手们已经被打翻了一地，就差后续收尾了。

蝙蝠侠正对着资料查这堆人中有哪些该送去警局，不经意一转头，看到夜翼软软的靠在墙边，而杰森正往他手上系着什么，“杰森！你在做什么！”

杰森被吓了一跳，随即不甘示弱的挺起腰，“你认错人了，我才不是什么杰森。”

“你管夜翼叫迪基鸟的时候，我们都在通讯频道里听到了。”罗宾揭穿了杰森，他之前就留意着这边，看穿了杰森的打算，“你准备把护符还给夜翼，然后独自溜走吗。”

蝙蝠侠嘴角抿成一条线，“跟我回去。”

“凭什么我要听你的，”杰森抱臂冷笑，“腿长在我身上，我我爱去哪去哪。”

这时罗宾突然跑过来，递给杰森一个通讯器，看着杰森眼中的戒备，他摊平双手示意自己不准备做什么，“是探员A有些话想对你说。”

杰森拿起通讯器，翻看确定了上面没添加其他功能，真的只是个普通的通讯器，才放到耳边，“杰森少爷，请回来吧，我已经这把年纪，不想再看到孙辈走在我前面了。等拿到新的护符后，你想去哪里都可以。”

老管家的话总是让人无法拒绝，杰森不情不愿的拖着夜翼进了蝙蝠车，罗宾跳上副驾驶，等蝙蝠侠把犯人处理好，一行人驾车回到了蝙蝠洞。阿尔弗雷德接手了夜翼，看着他后颈上被杰森敲出的青紫露出不赞同的目光，杰森缩了缩脖子，被赶去一边清理身上的脏污。

等杰森洗完澡出来，蝙蝠洞里只剩下阿尔弗雷德，老管家给他上好药，换了身得体的衣服，才领杰森上楼，“阿福我还不至于忘记庄园里怎么走。”

“在诅咒彻底解除前，你必须处在护符的保护范围内。”阿尔弗雷德解释道。

出于阿尔弗雷德的要求，杰森必须和众人一起用餐，在餐桌上布鲁斯宣布了一个更遭的消息：扎坦娜和康斯坦丁一起去探索秘境后失去了联络。这也就意味着，在扎塔娜回来前的这段时间，杰森都必须和其他人待在一起了。

布鲁斯手上没有护符，排除。提姆要上学，杰森也不太想和他同处一室，排除。芭芭拉是女孩子不方便，排除。杰森只能选择留在庄园，要么和请假养腿伤的迪克待在一起，要么跟着阿尔弗雷德一起做做家务，研究些新菜式。迪克相当乐在其中，不停的试图跟杰森搭话，还蹭了不少杰森亲手做的吃食，让在办公室里看监控录像的布鲁斯一整个下午都是低气压，吓得来汇报工作的职员战战兢兢，还以为自己做错了什么要被开掉了。


	13. Chapter 13

布鲁斯韦恩突然按时上班、勤于工作这件事震惊了不少人，却分毫没有影响到韦恩庄园的气氛。阿尔弗雷德也不管布鲁斯是回来吃还是去参加酒会了，每天变着花样的做既营养又美味的食物，一心要将杰森损失的肌肉重新喂出来，也顺带把卧床养伤的迪克喂胖了三四斤。

在不用面对布鲁斯的情况下，杰森在庄园里住的还算安心，但整日被迪克黏着，也有些不胜其烦。迪克还振振有词说什么离得越近护符效果越好，烦的杰森想把他从窗户丢出去，在又一次从被窝里挖出个裸睡的夜翼后，杰森立刻喊来老管家，表示自己宁可死也不要和迪克一起住了。

按照杰森的想法，排除掉迪克，就该和阿尔弗雷德一起住。不料老管家胸有成竹的带路，从一间明显布置没多久的婴儿房里抱出个小婴儿，“达米安少爷身上也有护符，杰森少爷不如和他住在一起。”

怀里突然被塞了个婴儿后，杰森木着脸听了一耳朵布鲁斯的风流韵事和育儿知识，才被老管家放走。杰森仔细的把婴儿瞧了又瞧，气鼓鼓的样子还真是有点像蝙蝠侠生气的样子。

于是当芭芭拉来的时候，就看到杰森正试图给达米安换掉脏了的衣服，却遭到强烈反抗，被连着踢了好几下。芭芭拉忍俊不禁，拿起个玩具吸引走达米安的注意力，杰森才总算成功系好了全部扣子。杰森没问芭芭拉瘫痪的事情，芭芭拉也没问杰森为什么复活，两人像普通人一样聊聊闲话，吃着点心逗弄达米安，共度了平和的一个下午。

没人当着杰森的面说蝙蝠侠、红头罩，杰森也远远避开蝙蝠洞的机关，不去想阿尔弗雷德每天半夜下楼做什么，天空亮起蝙蝠灯又是发生了什么事。但每个夜里被达米安吵醒时，杰森都会背着达米安去厨房里做些吃的，然后留下两人份的餐点放到保温盒里。

“所以你没告诉他诅咒昨天就已经过期了吗？”提姆坐在迪克床头，交流着情报的处理情况，“而且你的腿已经可以好了，为什么还要待在家里。”

“我怕杰森知道了就会跑掉啊。”迪克唉声叹气，“要是能一直现在这样多好。”

门碰的一下打开，杰森眼神不善的走进来，把端着的食物往迪克脸上一拍，摘下婴儿背带把达米安塞给提姆，几步翻下楼，骑着提姆的摩托车就跑了。

虽然杰森除了衣服什么都没带，但车上还挂着提姆的包，里面有假证件和足够的现金。考虑到红头罩的安全屋八成都被蝙蝠侠翻出来了，杰森决定先在酒店凑合一下，再慢慢思考如何重建势力。

开房后杰森舒舒服服的泡了个澡，正准备睡觉就看到蝙蝠侠破窗而入。杰森严阵以待，却见蝙蝠侠丢下一句“周末记得回来吃饭”，就又从窗口跳了出去。

对着破了个大口子的落地窗和洒满玻璃碴的床铺，杰森沉默了片刻。

“Fxxk Batman!”

——Fin——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是Happy Ending的文章结局！  
> 系列的后续两篇是IF线的Bad Ending，不喜欢的可以忽略掉。


End file.
